Butting Heads
by NCISFreakk
Summary: Jane Rizzoli, a detective from Boston is forced to work with Agent Gibbs and his team from DC to solve a murder that happened in Boston. Who would have thought that they couldnt get along? Even for one case.
1. Chapter 1

"Pack your night bags!" Calls Gibbs as he rounds into squadroom.

"That's a new one boss, Where to?" Tony asks starting to pack his bags slowly.

"Boston."

"Isn't that out of our jurisdiction?" McGee asks.

"A dead General and his two Colonels aren't out of our jurisdiction McGee." Gibbs Barks.

Jane lies on her friend Mauras couch. Exhausted from Mauras yoga lesson. Jane hated yoga, but loved to box. Her pager vibrates on the coffee table and she rolls to read it.

"911… Shipyard." Jane gets up and heads to put her jacket on. Maura comes down the hallway in a red dress that goes to the knee. Clearly expensive and not from Wal-Mart. Jane groans when she sees her.

"Really Maura?"

"What?" Maura asks cheeky. Jane rolls her eyes.

"Your going to a crime scene in that?" Maura smiles at Janes question and puts on a black jacket and heels.

"Yeah." She fixes her hair quick.

"Maura? Are you ready know?" Jane sarcastically asks. Maura smiles and heads outside.

"Who's in charge?" Gibbs asks the officer standing guard at the scene.

"I am. Who are you?" A female detective asks.

"Agent Gibbs, NCIS" Gibbs flashes his credentials. Jane looks them over then to Tony and McGee.

"And them two?"

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo at your service ma'am." Tony grins.

"Funny." Jane retorts sarcastically. Tony frowns and stands quietly behind Gibbs.

"I'm Agent McGee." Tim introduces.

"Detective Rizzoli. Boston PD." Gibbs nods and looks to her.

"Rizzoli… Isnt that Italian?" DiNozzo asks. Rizzoli rolls her eyes.

"What do we have Rizzoli?" Gibbs asks impatient. She lets them in and brings them to the scene.

Jane stands as she watches Maura talk to the very impatient Gibbs. She didn't like him. She didn't like NCIS. This was _Her_ Territory.

"I want everything bagged, tagged and to be carefully shipped to DC." Jane hears Gibbs tell Maura and the cops working the scene.

"I don't think so!" Jane calls to him. She stands in front of him looking into his eyes. Baby blue to dark brown.

"Jane… he has credentials.."

"Maura! Stop. You're not taking my case Agent Gibbs!"

"Why not?" Asks Gibbs amused with the fiery detective.

"My territory. My bodies. Feel free to work with me." Jane states matter of factly.

"Navy General and Colonels. I investigate every suspicious death. Especially this one. You don't have anything to do with the United States Navy. That makes me in charge."

Damn NCIS. Damn them to hell! Is all Jane thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know a Marine anywhere!" A heavy set, shaggy silver haired guy says sitting behind a desk. Gibbs looks over to him.

"Agent Gibbs." He nods to him.

"Ah, the Fibbie pissing Jane off. Vince Korsak." Gibbs rolls his eyes hearing "The Fibbie"

"Hey. DC is on the line." Detective Frost turns to Gibbs.

"Put it up."

"Yes sir."

"Don't sir me Frost." Demands Gibbs as the screen pops up. Director Sheppard smiles.

"Jethro." She greets.

"Director." He coolly says back. Getting along wasn't a priority of his.

"Jethro, I've talked to SecNav and the detectives boss. You will be bringing the team and Dr. Isles back with you. We clear?" Jen always laid the law down.

"Yes ma'am. Any word from Ziva?" Gibbs worried about her since she went on vacation to Israel. Two weeks ago and without a word.

"No. Not yet. I've been talking with her fa-" Gibbs signaled to cut her off. Frost happily does.

"I cant believe him Maura!" Jane explains in Mauras office.

"I can. Did you see how strong and handsome he is?"

"Are we on the same page?" Jane asks, confused. Maura always looked on the physical side of people.

"Are we talking about Agent Gibbs?" Maura pipes waiting for her plane ticket to print.

"Yeah… We are… I think. How do you find him attractive?" Jane asks Maura.

"Well….For an older woman like your mother.." Maura offers.

"Maura, No. I'm not calling Agent Gibbs daddy."

"He wouldn't want you to." Marquette stands by Mauras door.

"Sir, what's going on?" Jane asks Marquette. He smiles to them both. Never a good sign.

"Pack your bags Rizzoli. You and your team are going to DC." Marquette turns and leaves.

Rizzoli sits appalled.

"So when are the Red Sox coming boss?" DiNozzo asks with a smile. Gibbs glares to him.

"Any time." Gibbs looks to his desk. Tony looks over to the empty desk across from his. Ziva should be there. And according to Sheppard, she should be there soon.

"Isn't he ok?" Maura asks stopping by Tony's desk. Jane strides to Gibbs desk He looks over to him then up to her.

"He's fine." Gibbs tells Maura, then stands.

Jane follows Gibbs as he leads them over to the elevator. Maura follows taking the orange walls in. They weren't used to these kinds of buildings.

"Isles." Gibbs starts. "You'll be down with Ducky." He informs.

"Ducky?!" Jane blurts. Gibbs and Maura look back to her. Now in the elevator.

"What a facinating name! I'm assuming a nickname?" Maura watches Gibbs reaction.

"One hes had for years. His real name is Doctor Donald Mallard."

"I like Ducky."

"I like being formal." Jane sarcastically mutters. She really didn't want to be here. Especially with Gibbs and Maura going to work with a stranger. They walk into the autopsy room. A little old man stands talking to the body.

"Hey Duck!" Gibbs Calls to him. The little old man turns and walks to him.

"Are you Doctor Mallard?" Maura asks walking towards him. The little man smiles.

"Ducky to co-workers. I'm assuming your Doctor Isles?" Maura smiles warmly.

"Maura." She offers her hand. He puts her hand in and they shake. Jane stands impatiently.

"I'm Detective Rizzoli." Jane tells Duck. He nods to her. "Lets go Gibbs." She turns and heads to the elevator. Gibbs gives Duck a look.

"Dr. Isles." He excuses himself. Jane waits for the elevator, hitting the button continuously.

"Hey, Hey!" Gibbs takes her hand and puts it by her side. She glares to him.

" Don't touch me!" Jane growls.

"Detective. I will not touch you again. Trust me. Just don't take your anger out on my elevator." Gibbs calmly says. Jane sighs. He's right.

"Can I take it out on you?" Jane asks with a chip on her shoulder.

"No.. But I do have someone." Gibbs smirks.


	3. Chapter 3

"A detective from Boston? HA!" Ziva scoffs as Gibbs tells her the news. Ziva paces the squadroom as Tony watches.

"No weapons Ziver. And I want her alive." Ziva stops pacing.

"You think I'd kill her Gibbs?" Ziva asks. Gibbs gives a stern look.

"How many knives?" He asks.

"None."

"Ziva. How many." Ziva pulls three knives from somewhere on her. Gibbs watches patiently. She look to him and he looks deep into her eyes.

"Training area in twenty." Gibbs states, then runs upstairs.

Jane walks into the training area. Gibbs stands behind a beautiful bronzed Israeli woman. Her hair French braided back and in cargo pants with a black top.

"I'm screwed." Jane mutters.

"Yes you are." The woman smiles. Korsak lays a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"No pressure Jane." He murmurs. Jane rolls her eyes. Gibbs steps forward and rolls out a mat. Then the Director comes in.

"We ready?" She asks. Korsaks mouth falls seeing her in person. She smiles.

"We are Jen." Gibbs speaks up. Ziva moves to the mat, as does Jane.

"Ziva, Late Mossad versus Jane Rizzoli, Boston PD. We'll see how this goes." Jenny announces.

"Mossad?" Jane blurts shocked.

"Afraid?" Ziva questions calmly. She stands at a formal attention while Jane had her arms crossed.

"Not at all." Jane bluntly informs her. Ziva smiles then jumps out of the way of Jane's forceful punch.

"That all?" Ziva asks taking Jane down by the ankle and pinning her down. Jane looks to her. Jen smiles watching them. Jane smiles, then kicks Ziva off of her. Ziva moves back and moves to her feet.

Jane watches Zivas skillful moves. She didn't know how she'd catch her. Or if she could. Jane took a step closer to and Ziva a step back. Jan ran toward Ziva and Ziva jumps over her and stands as she was before only in Jane's spot. Jane looks back to her. Ziva smirks and Jane walks up and puts a hand on Zivas shoulders. Jane wonders what could happen next.

Ziva looks down to Detective Rizzoli's hand. Rizzoli looks to her. Ziva takes the detectives hand, snaps it behind her back and pushes her to the floor. Ziva then brushes off her clothes puts on her leather jacket and leaves. Jen goes to help Rizzoli up. Rizzoli stands and looks to everyone.

"Sorry Janie." Korsak calls.

"Good Job Detective." Jen states.

"Alright. Lets get back to work." Jane sighs. Gibbs smirks and walks out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you believe her Maura?" Jane nearly shrieks. Maura smiles, sipping the tea Doctor Mallard gave to her.

"Who Jane? I don't know a her."

"Ziva! That Ziva David chick." Jane exasperates, laying in a chair. Maura chuckles.

"Jane, it happens." Maura stands and discards her tea.

"What a thrill!" Ziva falls into her desk chair. Gibbs chuckles.

"What was?" Tony and Tim both ask. Gibbs and Ziva look to each other then to them.

"Nothing." Ziva looks to them.

"She kicked Janes ass." Korsak goes to Gibbs desk. Gibbs looks up to him. "Where do you want me?" Korsak asks. Gibbs looks around then points to an empty desk.

Maura laughed as Ducky told her a story of his youth. This man intrigued her. He made her more relaxed than any other ME. He was quite the charmer as well. He smiled as she carefully did her work.

"Perfect." Ducky compliments as Maura smiles. She then looks to the organ she pulled out and weighed. The Heart.

"Its enlarged." Maura states and looks to Ducky. She didn't have the medical record of the deceased, Ducky did.

"There isn't anything in his record about an enlarged heart. Or anything causing it in that case." Ducky reads the file and Maura looks up to him. They both knew.

"Whatdya got Abbs?" Asks Gibbs as he walks into the Forensics Lab.

"A caffeine high!" She calls spinning in her chair. He stops her and looks into her eyes.

"Abby. Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Whatdya got Abbs?" She says in a low voice smiling at him. He chuckls then waits for her to answer his question. "Blood. From a syringe."

"Any results?"

"Not yet. The syringe is one sold to millions of diabetics world wide. Ducky has me running tests like a mad woman." She tells him. He smiles knowing she can handle it. "I'll call you when I get a ding." She tells him. Gibbs nods and heads out of the Forensics lab. "Gibbs!" Abby calls from her lab. He just hit the elevator button. He turns and heads into the lab.

"Yeah Abbs?"

"I gotta ding!" She squeals. Gibbs walks over to her.

"Knew you would."

"So she found rat poison in the body?"

"Arsenic." Gibbs butts into Rizzoli's question. She didn't care to be technical.

"You know Boston cops Boss. Don't use technical terms." Tony calls to Gibbs from his desk. Jane glares to both of them and catches Gibbs smirk.

"Shut up DiNozzo. Arsenic. Ok, it was Arsenic. Not rat poison found in the body. That make you happy?" She turns from the plasma to look at Gibbs and Tony.

"Very." They blurt in unison. Jane rolls her eyes. You have to be technical here. For some odd reason. She gets corrected for everything. And she hated it.

"So this guy.."

"General Tom Dean, Colonel Jamie Lewis and Colonel…" Gibbs cuts in, unable to name the last colonel.

"Wait." Jane started. "General Dean?" She knew the name sounded familiar. Just wear did she hear it?

Gibbs looks over to Jane as she thinks. He then looks over to McGee who knows what he wants. Backgrounds and if there is any connection to Jane Rizzoli.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wheres Gibbs?" A short, silver haired man asks. Korsaks head pops up.

"Not sure. Why?" He responds.

"Just tell me where Gibbs is."

"I cant." Korsak states, then notices a familiar face behind the agent. "Dean?" Korsak realizes. The agent looks up to him. He helped on the Surgeon killings back in Boston.

"Korsak." He nods clearly not well.

Gibbs rounds the corner into squadroom seeing Sargent Korsak talking to Tobias Fornell. An acquaintance of Gibbs. He'll gladly admit they haven't gotten along well.

"Tobias." Gibbs coolly greets sitting at his desk.

"Jethro." He responds turning from Korsak to Gibbs. Gibbs eyes him and the agent behind him. Tall, dark hair, cold. He's definitely a fibbie.

"What can I do for you Fornell?" Gibbs asks. An act for Frost and Korsak.

"Dean?!" Jane blurts shocked stopping by Korsaks desk. Gibbs' head snaps to her direction.

"Hey Jane." The agent behind Fornell responds. Gibbs eyes both of them. How the hell did they know each other?

"What are you doing here?" Jane asks. He looks to her with a small smile.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Dean asks. Jane smiles for the first time.

"I'm… assisting NCIS on a case." She tells Dean as he gets the coffee from the machine. He comes over and sets it down.

"Really. What one?" She knew he probably already knew.

"Three dead on the shipyard in Boston." She shrugs. They will probably take the credit for it anyway.

"That isn't their jurisdiction." Dean states.

"A General and a couple colonels?" She plays a bit. Knowing damn well it was shared jurisdiction.

"Maybe it was theirs." He coolly states knowing Jane hated anyone from Washington DC.

"Hey! It was my shipyard!" She nearly shrieks.

"His dad was the General." Fornell tells Gibbs as they stand in their usual meeting room. The elevator.

"So does Rizzoli know him then?" Gibbs asks growing pissed with the FBI.

"Agent Dean, yes. His dad.. I haven't a clue." That was enough for Gibbs. He turned the elevator back on and hit the level we wanted. Director Sheppards office.

"He cant do this!" Jane yells. Director Sheppard doesn't budge in her chair. There was no way Jane would sit on the sidelines. There was no way she'd let Agent Gibbs put her there.

"It wasn't just him Detective." Jen coolly states. Jane glares at her. Red headed little- "I approved, as did the FBI." Jane looks to Sheppard.

"Why?" She blurts out of place. Jen smirks and sits back in her chair.

"Need to know Detective."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony watches Dr. Isles from the sliding doors. She looks the part, but it couldn't be. He was there. He saw Kate die. He was splattered with her blood as a La Pua round went through her head.

"Can I help you Agent DiNozzo?" Dr. Isles asks. He looks to her.

"Tony. Gibbs wondered if the Tox Screen came back." She smiled as he walked over to the desk she was working at. They can't be related.

"It did. I'm analyzing it now." Dr. Isles looked down to the paper.

"Call me when you get something, Kate." Tony stops. "I mean.. Doctor." Doctor Isles nods and Tony leaves autopsy.

Sidelined Jane Rizzoli sits watching Frost work with McGee.

"Sure you can know this info Jane?" Barry Frost asks. She glares over to him. Gibbs can take her off the case, but he cant make her leave. Can he?

"Sure I can." She mumbles. Frost chuckles.

"Talk to me." Gibbs barks standing at his desk. Tony was out, didn't have to hear from him. Ziva wasn't around so it had to be them. Jane stutters, she isn't supposed to be involved.

"Nothing in their phone records boss. Still working on orders and the hard drives." McGee pipes up.

"Good job McGee." Gibbs looks to him, then to Rizzoli and Frost. Why couldn't they do anything? McGee nods then sits back down as Gibbs heads up to Jennys office.

"Getting anywhere Jethro?" Director Sheppard asks. He looks over her.

"Nope." He sits on her meeting table.

"What do I tell SecNav?"

"Nothing." She gives a dumb founded look. Gibbs looks to her.

"Nothing?"

"Yeah Jen. We have nothing yet. Tell him we're working on it."

"Maybe I'll cancel the meeting" Gibbs nods, heads out of her office and then downstairs.

"Ducky?" Maura asks thinking. He turns to her.

"Yes Maura?"

"Whos Kate?" Shes been thinking about this all day. Why would Agent DiNozzo call her Kate?

"A deceased coworker. Why?" She could sense him near her. She moves and looks up to him.

"Agent DiNozzo called me Kate earlier, I just wondered. No need to explain Ducky." Maura smiles as did Ducky.

The doctors didn't notice him by the door. He followed Jane and Maura from Boston. It wasn't hard getting into NCIS. He wore scrubs and had a fake ID, then told the Director he'd be scrubbing in for Palmer. Dumb bitch didn't notice him. Jane, oh Jane, didn't see him either. He enters the slider doors into Autopsy.

"Hello Doctor Mallard." He greets warmly. He then looks to Doctor Isles. "Hello Maura." He says in a low voice. Maura turns to him and looks him in the eye. Horrified.

"This guy was an idiot!" Abby states with a grin.

"Explain." Gibbs demands. She smiles to him and types quickly on the computer.

"He forgot about security cameras around the town. Not only the shipyard."

"Who is he Abby?" Abby stands still, biting her lip. She then turns to Gibbs.

"I don't know."

"Don't know?"

"Nothings coming up Gibbs! Seriously!"

"Well find something Abby." Who the hell was he? Why would he not have a license? Why wont anything show up? Abby only wanted to know why.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hoyt" Maura whispers. He nods and comes over to her side.

"Hi Princess." His words sent shivers up her spine. His smiles numbing her feet.

"Whom?" The all good Doctor Mallard asks. Hoyt looks over to him.

"New colleague Maura?" He asks walking over to Doctor Mallard. Mauras heart leaps into her throat. Oh no! Not Ducky!

"A good friend of mine, Hoyt." She coolly says is last name. Bastard deserved no more.

"Jethro!" Jen looks down to Gibbs sitting at his desk.

"Yeah Jen?" Detective Rizzoli and her team were out to lunch. Ziva, Tony and McGee were busy doing what they did best. Annoying the hell out of him.

"Ducky called, actually Doctor Isles did. They've started an infectious autopsy" Jen sounded unsure. Never a good thing. Gibbs grabs his gun and loads.

"Something wrong boss?" Tony asks. Gibbs leaves with Jen down to Autopsy.

"Infectious Autopsy seems to be coded." Hoyt tells Doctor Mallard and Maura.

"Its very uncoded. I have the red light even going." Doctor Mallard busts. Maura grabs ahold of his hand and squeezes.

"Turn the light off. Go back to normal. I'm going to hide in the office. Say a word about me," He stops and grabs a scalpel and acid. "Your dead."

Gibbs gets to autopsy with his gun drawn. The red light wasn't on. He puts his gun away and motions for Jen to follow.

"No infectious autopsy?" He asks walking in.

"False alarm." They both inform. Gibbs and Jen both nod. Maura gets a report and hands to Gibbs. It has written 'Rizzoli' on it.

"Give this to Agent DiNozzo please." She gives a don't ask look. They both knew something was up. Gibbs nods and heads back out to the elevator. Jen still stands in autopsy.

"Doctors" She says about to leave.

"Don't move another inch Director." An unfamiliar voice calls. She turns and sees Mauras fear and Duckys anger as he speaks.

Gibbs hands Rizzoli the folder quietly. She looks to him puzzled. It was Maura's handwriting on the cover. And there was only one paper in it. Jane unfolds the paper and reads what it says.

"He had a procedure done in Boston. THE SURGEON.." Jane didn't figure it out at first. And when she did, everyone was looking at her inventively.

"Who is he Ducky?" Jen whispers sitting at Duckys desk. He looks to her.

"Mauras been tight lipped about him, But she knows." Ducky informs. She sighs. What the hell did he want? It pissed her off not knowing.

"Any name?" She asks again.

"All she said was Hoyt." Jen shakes her head. Nothing comes to mind.

"Ducky!" Abby calls from the small camera monitor. He quickly turns. As does Jenny.

"Abigail. What is it?" Duck asks quietly

"Whats wrong Dr. Ducky?" She grins. Abby has no clue. Jen and Duck both knew they are risking their lives talking to Abby.

"Its nothing Abby." Duck then turns the monitor off.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who were you talking to?" Hoyt asks the Director and the Doctor. The Director doesnt move but the doctor fidgets. He knew he had them.

"No one." The director lies, cleanly. He believed her to an extent. He looks over to doctor Mallard who stares blankly at him.

"Doctor?"

"The forensic scientist called. She knows nothing." Doctor Mallard informs. The directors shoulders slump as she mumbles something to doctor Mallard.

"Whatd you say?" Hoyt yells near her face. She gives a death glare. Who was he to know?

"I said," She states, "That your a bastard and I hope agent Gibbs gets down here soon."

Jen knew Hoyt was pissed. Duck noticed it too. No one knew his capabilities but Maura. Maura who was missing. They both watched as she involuntarily followed Hoyt back into Ducks office. She never came back. What could he have done to her? Nothing... Right? Hoyt walks over to Jen and slinks an arm around her, pulling her up and walking her into Ducks office, where Maura sat.

"Waren Hoyt" Jane looks over to McGee who types furiously on his computer. Jane rubs her hands hearing the name.  
"The surgeon?" Korsak pipes up as Gibbs rounds the corner.  
"Gotta name?" He barks. For once his team is quiet.  
"They do Boss." Tony points to Jane and McGee.  
"Warren Hoyt. Has a fascination with women." She informs rubbing her palms. Gibbs walks over to her and takes her hands, looking to the scars shes rubbing. He studies them then looks into her eyes. Icy blue into deep brown.  
"And you." Gibbs states. She nods knowing this isnt going to do anything for her.  
"He's been arrested twice, we worked both cases." Korsak informs. He looks to Barry Frost who shakes his head sadly.  
"Whered you get the name." Gibbs asks, Jane shows him the folder.

"That should hold you." Hoyt tied Duck and Maura to chairs, then jabbed a needle to both of their necks. Maura yelped and Warren hit her. Duck grew infuriated and Hoyt could tell. he loved making people mad, and smacking women like Maura pleased him.  
"Now, Stay quiet. I'll be back soon." Hoyt looks to them then goes back into Duckys office.

Jen stares to Hoyt. What could he possibly do with her? She didnt know, she didnt want to. She watched him look over her like prey. She stared back, not showing her fear. She tries to move but cant. Hoyt pulls a needle from the table and slowly injects it into her thigh.

Duck glances around the autopsy room then out the glass doors. He watches as Gibbs gets out of the elevator and looks into the locked room. Duck shakes his head as Gibbs tries to enter. Duck sees the pissed look on Gibbs face, he then glances to Maura who has broken down into tears.

Gibbs glances into Autopsy, seeing Hoyt wasnt visible. He wouldnt enter knowing there could be a chance he was there and would have some weapon to kill someone. He turns and leaves knowing there'll be another way.


	9. Chapter 9

Duck watches as Hoyt carries Jen to an empty autopsy table. She was breathing, but sedated. Her clothes looked ruffled, then again, she could have tried to fight him. Duck watches as her eyes open.

Hoyt watches over Jen as she opens her eyes. "Hey princess" He whispers to her, running a hand down the length of the body. She glues her eyes on him. She couldnt hide the fear in her eyes and he saw that. Hoyt loved striking fear, and he loves knowing his prey is afraid. "Can you speak?" Jen tries to move but cant. He smiles watching his work.  
"You.. bastard.." Jen pants, then looks over to Duck and Maura. He directs her face back to him.  
"No, No. Just you and me." Jen looks up to him.  
"What do you want with me?" Jen quietly asks. Hoyt looks over her again, drooling over her body.  
"I already got what I want. Now for the rest of it." He whispers, taking her arms and putting them in a cross fashion. He knows she cant move even though she tries again. They all do.

Ducky watches as Hoyt touches Jenny. It infuriated him to see her like this. He then glances over to Maura who tries to hold her own. He worriedly glances to both women with him.

Hoyt finds the scalpels the good doctors were using. Jen watches him intently. He knows what she's thinking. 'Whats he going to do with me?' He gives a wicked grin and Jen flinches. She finally broke, tears running down her cheek. The strong director broke. She was afraid and he could sense the adrenaline coursing through her body. It was the same with Janie. He thought looking over Jen. All the strong ones break. Even this one.

Gibbs rounds into Jennys office, finding she wasnt there. "Cynthia!" He barks. She's behind him in seconds.  
"Yes Agent Gibbs?"  
"Wheres the director?"  
"Last I saw her she was with you." Theres a question in her voice and Gibbs can sense it.  
"She didnt leave..-" Gibbs stops and runs down to bullpen. "That bastards got her!" He growls. "McGee! Live feed into Autopsy." McGee types furiously on his computer. "DiNozzo! Frost! Find out how he got in here." DiNozzo heads to the elevator. "Hey!" Gibbs calls. "Rough'm up a bit if they wont talk." DiNozzo smiles in response and gets in the elevator with Frost. "Korsak, David. With me."  
"What about me?" Rizzoli cuts in.  
"Call Swat, Then-"  
"Really? Ive got-"  
"Then join us." Rizzoli nods then picks up the phone. Korsak, Ziva and Gibbs go down to autopsy, guns drawn.

Maura sits next to Ducky tied to her chair. _Dammit Jane! _She thinks to herself. _Why arent you here yet?_ Maura watches as Hoyt goes through all of Duckys bottles_. What is he looking for?  
_"Any acids?" Hoyt asks. Duck thinks.  
"N..None." Duck stutters. Maura looks over to him.  
"Dont lie." She whispers. He sighs and looks to Hoyt.  
"Hydrochloric." Duck tells him. Maura shudders. Hoyt looks through all the bottles and finds the acid.  
"Hoyt?" Maura pipes up, hesitant. _Oh God! I'm screwed! _She thinks to herself.  
"What Maura?" He looks to her, carefully smelling the acid.  
"Isnt.. Hydrochloric acid a little too much? You want to terrorize. Not burn her hand off." Jen glares over to Maura and Maura shoots a trust me look.  
"Got anything else?" Hoyt looks to Ducky.  
Ducky thinks a minute. "Bleach."  
Maura shudders. Jen looks over to him, then to Hoyt.


	10. Chapter 10

Hoyt takes the bleach and douses the scalpel in it. Maura and Ducky watch him. Ducky didnt have a clue what he could do. But Maura did. Hoyt didnt hesitate. He took the scalpel still dripping with bleach and drives it straight through the palm of Jens hand.

Jen screams as she feels the pain of the scalpel going through her hand and the burn of the bleach going deep into the wound. Blood trickles and runs out of the wound and down her hand. She cries feeling the pain, the burn. Then another stab and burn. She looks over to her hand and sees the scalpels through her palm. She feels Hoyts fingertips on her neck, then blacks out from blood loss.

Jane and Gibbs bust through the autopsy doors. Duck and Maura are already working on Jenny.  
"On the floor Hoyt!" Jane yells. Hoyt never responds. "Hoyt!" She yells again. Hoyt turns and glares at her.  
"On the floor dammit." Gibbs forces Hoyt to the floor and cuffs him. Jane watches Hoyt but doesnt make eye contact. He was one slick bastard. She'd admit that. She would also gladly admit that he'd rot in a prison cell.  
"How is she?" Gibbs asks one of the doctors. Jane looks up when he asks this. He cares for his coworkers and his bitchy boss.  
"She'll be much better once the paramedics get here." Ducky told his college. Maura looked back to Gibbs with a soft look.  
"Rape kit was taken, I'll be analyzing shortly." Gibbs nods and pats Mauras shoulder. This was a side of him she never saw before and never will again. She watches as the paramedics come in and take Jen and as the police department came in and took Hoyt. Then she saw Jane go to Jens side.

Gibbs watched as Jane flanked him. He looked back to her and saw she was watching Jenny. She and her shared a bond, one she wished she wouldnt have had to share.


	11. Chapter 11

"So how about you tell me how you know Hoyt." Gibbs states to Jane. She looks down. Jane hated being questioned. Especially about Hoyt.  
"I had the same thing happen to me. The trauma makes my hands hurt."  
"Your not making sense to me." Gibbs dismisses and turns to leave.  
'Well you Gibbs.' Thought Jane 'Make no sense to me.'

Weightless and trapped. In a drug induced body. She remembered the scalpel slicing effortlessly through her hand. Both hands. The burn and smell of the bleach. Lost, Dead. Dead! I'm dead! Then where am I? Or my father? Where is he? I'm dead! I'm...  
"Jen?" Gibbs asks lightly brushing her arm. She looked to him then her hands. Wrapped and bound like a boxer. She looked around then fell into a deep sleep.

Gibbs sat outside Jens room. He hasnt moved much, if any. He watches as Ducky came up to him with flowers and sits next to him.  
"Hey." Duck murmurs. Gibbs stays quiet. "Jethro, what is it?" Again, Gibbs was quiet. All his mind could reel around was the days events. Knowing he could have possibly stopped this only if he knew..only if he knew, or looked closer into Ducks office.. But he didnt.  
"Should have said something Duck." Gibbs quietly states. Duck looks over to him.  
"I had no idea it would be Jen."  
"But he was still there when I was. I could have taken him."  
"Did you have a weapon, Jethro?" Gibbs again stays quiet. He didnt have his weapon. And who knows what could have happened if he decided to take Hoyt. He could have been killed in an instant.  
_...At least I would be with my girls. I'd be able to hold my daughter.. Hold my wife.._

Jane impatiently sits by Jens side. It didnt help that Maura was going on and on about how impatient she was. All Jane wanted to do was to talk to the Director.  
"...Jane? You listening to me?" Maura asks. Jane looks over to her.  
"No Maura. I wasnt." She torted. Maura sighed and looked out the window.  
"Something wrong?" They both heard from the bed. Jane looks over to Jen as Maura watched Jane.  
"No, not at all."  
"Then what is it?"  
"Its nothing Jen," Jane paused. "How are you feeling?"  
Jen looked down to her hands then to Jane. "Been better."  
"I know what it feels like."  
"No you dont."  
"Yes.. I do.." Jane showed her palms to Jen.

Jen looks to Janes palms and saw the scars. She instantly felt a pang in her palm, knowing she felt the same once. Jen stays quiet as she looked up to Jane.  
"You.."  
"I had the same thing done to me." Jane quietly told Jen. Jen sighs and looks back down to her hand.  
"Still hurt?"  
"On occasion."  
"Now?" Jen watches as Jane rubs her palms.  
"Especially now."

Gibbs sits at his desk watching his team work. McGee, Ziva and Tony. Although no one ever knew if Tony was actually working. The Director was now cooperating at home, where she belonged until she was stronger. Assistant Director Vance took her place. Gibbs wasnt a fan of him, never was. Ziva stood and carried a file to the filing cabinet. Just another day in the office. McGee answered his phone and looked up to Gibbs.  
"What McGee?" Gibbs barks, his first cup of coffee in hand.  
"Dont you know any better McGee?" Tony chirped from his desk.  
"Boss," Started McGee "Its Boston."  
They all stood, grabbed their bags and headed to the garage.


	12. End Note

_I'd like to thank all that read my story. I love seeing how many read, and how many leave a comment on how they enjoyed or didnt enjoy it. I do not aim to please but I do like feedback. Especially since I dont work on here as often as I should.  
I loved working on this story. My two favorite shows combined. I take a great deal into making the characters sound like the characters we all know and love. I would love if someone left me some ideas for another story, it would be greatly appreciated. _

_ Love always, J _


End file.
